Origines des Maisons de Trastámara et Traba
. . . . . Origines des Maisons de Trastámara et Traba . . . . . La famille des comtes de Traba et Trastámara est la plus ancienne famille noble en Espagne''Gomes Freire de Andrada : Life and Times of a Brazilian Colonial Governor, 1688-1763'', Robert Allan White, University of Texas at Austin, 1972. p.2.. La maison de Traba est une famille noble du Royaume de la Galice, qui a un grand pouvoir économique et politique aux XIe et XIIe siècles dans tout le nord de l'Espagne et du Portugal. Ils sont parmi les nombreux ascendants des monarques d'autres pays européens et de nobles ou descendants de vieilles familles de la noblesse. Ils sont originaires de Traba de Laxe et avant cela de Coimbra. Les Traba sont les descendants du célèbre Hermenegildo Gutiérrez de Coimbra (842 - 912). Ils font des dons au monastère de Lorvão, avant de fuir vers le nord du fait des envahisseurs musulmans. La paroisse Traba de Laxe fait partie par la suite du nouveau fief des comtes de Traba, qui dominent pendant le haut Moyen Age une bonne partie de la zone côtière de Galice, de Finisterre à Ribadeo. Le membre le plus célèbre est Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128) de Traba]], qui est ayo (précepteur) du futur roi Alphonse VII. Cette maison issue de la forteresse de Traba de Laxeva donner à la chrétienté des croisés, des chercheurs de reliques et des chevaliers héros de la Reconquista, comme Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128) et Fernando Perez de Traba (1100-1155)El camino secreto de Santiago: la ruta pagana de los muertos, Mundo mágico y heterodoxo, Rafael Lema, EDAF, 2007.. Les comtes de Traba font venir les templiers sur leurs terres au XIIe siècle. Avec des rois éduqués par eux, ces puissants magnats sont les bienfaiteurs des Templiers, de Burgo de Faro et du monastère bénédictin de Cambre[http://www.cambre.es/es/turismo-en-cambre/historia-y-monumentos/historia-de-cambre/ Cambre]. Essayons de retrouver l'arbre généalogique et l'histoire des principaux magnats de cette maison unique dans l'histoire de la Galice et du Portugal[http://ler.letras.up.pt/uploads/ficheiros/4011.pdf RELACIONES FRONTERIZAS ENTRE PORTUGALY LEÓN EN TIEMPOS DE ALFONSO VII:EL EJEMPLO DE LA CASA DE TRABA, Margarita Cecilia Torres Sevilla-Quiñones de León.]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Les premiers comtes de Traba . Le premier membre de la lignée connu est : thumb|260px|Hermenegildo Gutierres (842-912) est du fait de la consanguinité plusieurs fois l'ancêtre des Traba. I. Munio Froilaz de Coimbra (920-959), arrière-petit-fils de Hermenegildo Gutiérrez (842-912), fils du comte Froila Guterres de Coimbra et Sarracina (morte après 944). Il prend part à la délimitation des territoires de Braga et Dume pour Alfonso III el Magno, roi de León en 911[http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/a/m/o/Timothy-S-Amos/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-1379.html Gutierre Menéndez (d. 933)]. Il est marié à Elvira Paes de Deza, maîtresse du roi Ordoño III de Léon, et fille de Palo Gonçalves de Deza et Ermesinda Guterres de Coimbra. Elle fait un don à Celanova en 962[http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/a/m/o/Timothy-S-Amos/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-1379.html Gutierre Menéndez (d. 933)]. Avec le roi Ordoño III de Léon elle est mère du roi Bermude II de León (956-999). Munio Froilaz de Coimbra et Elvira Paes de Deza sont les parents de six enfants[http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/a/m/o/Timothy-S-Amos/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-1379.html Gutierre Menéndez (d. 933)], dont : : Tutadona Moniz de Coïmbra (950-1022), Condessa de Portugal, mariée à Mendo II Gonçalves, fils et successeur du comte Gonçalo Mendes''A Herança Genética'', D. Afonso Henriques, Luiz de Mello Vaz de São Payo, Universidade Moderna, Porto, 2002. p.286.. : Don Gonzalo Muñoz de Coimbra, puis Traba (ca 940-981/82), qui suit : * * * * * II. Don Gonzalo Muñoz comte de Coimbra, puis de Traba (ca 940-981/82), est duc de Porto''Monasterios cistercienses en la España medieval'', Vv.aa, Santa María la Real. p.96.. Il se marie à sa cousine Doña Muniadona Froilaz de Coimbra[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.]. Elle est aussi la descendante de Hermenegildo Gutiérrez (842 - 912)[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/gutierrez.htm Gutiérrez IXe et Xe]. En 957, le roi Sancho confirme un don de Enderquina Pala. A côté de lui signent Aloíto Lucídiz, Jimeno Diaz, et d'autres magnats, parmi lesquels Gonzalo Muñoz dont les possessions sont sur Coimbra''La sociedad gallega en la Alta Edad Media'', Volume 12 de Biblioteca de historia, Amancio Isla Frez, Editorial CSIC - CSIC Press, 1992.. Gonzalo Muñoz empoisonne le roi Sancho I, en 966, car celui-ci exige de lui le paiement de ses impôts. Il donne au roi une pomme empoisonnée. José Mattoso identifie le Gonzalo qui empoisonne le roi Sancho en 965, quand il est à Viseu. Selon lui c'est que le comte de Coimbra, Gonzalo Muñoz (Moniz), fils du comte Munio et ElviraMattoso, José (1998). Ricos-homens, infanções e cavaleiros: a nobreza medieval portuguesa nos séculos XI e XII. Lisboa: Guimarães Editores.. En 971, Gonzalo Muñoz de Traba est ambassadeur auprès d'Al-Hakam II (615-976), deuxième calife omeyyade de Cordoue. Il est dit comte portugais de Coimbra''El condado de Castilla, 711-1038: la historia frente a la la leyenda'', Gonzalo Martínez Díez, Estudios de historia, Marcial Pons Historia, 2005. p.464.. Gonzalo Muño complote contre le roi Ramiro III, envoie des ambassadeurs à Córdoba et a appuie les revendications du futur roi Vermudo II[http://www.genealogy.com/ftm/a/m/o/Timothy-S-Amos/WEBSITE-0001/UHP-1379.html Gutierre Menéndez (d. 933)]. En 981, le Conde de Coimbra, Gonçalo Moniz, sa femme Mamodona, son gendre et son fils Munio González de Traba font des don au monastère de Lorvão de plusieurs villas[http://www.palaciodatuba.com/Historia.htm PALÁCIO DA TUBA]. Gonzalo Muñoz de Coimbra, puis Traba (ca 940-981/82) et Doña Muniadona Froilaz de Coimbra ont quatre enfants[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.] : : Froila González de Traba, qui suit. : Ero González de Traba ??? : Gotina González de Traba (960 - avant 985), citée comme la fille de Amunne, identifiée étant Muniadomna Froilaz. Le même document nomme également son mari, García Oveco. Giloira Ranimiri principis filia biens donnés au monastère de Sahagún par une charte datée du 4 avril 970, confirmée par ... Ovecco Garseani.... Il apparaît dans la région de Coimbra, entre 974 et 988, en particulier comme bienfaiteur du monastère de LorvãoALVAREZ PALENZUELA, VA (1995), La Nobleza del Reino de León en la Edad Media Alta, en El Reino de León en la Edad Media Alta VII, pp. 149-329, León, Centro de Estudios e Investigación San Isidoro, p. 299.. En 974, nous savons que Oveco Garseani fait un important don au monastère de Lorvão[http://www.palaciodatuba.com/Historia.htm PALÁCIO DA TUBA]. : Munio González de Traba fait des dons, en 985 et 988, au monastère de Lorvão, comme le reste de sa famille, avant de fuir vers le nord du fait des envahisseurs musulmans. La villa de Sancta Columba correspond à plus de 2.000 hectares. : Sangil Lopez ajoute à cette liste un autre fils hypothétique nommé don Vela''La nobleza altomedieval gallega. La familia Froilaz-Traba''. José Luis López Sangil. (En adelante La nobleza...). P. 15.. * * * * * III. Froila González de Traba (960-après 1017) est pour de chrétiens le fils de l'empoisonneur du roi Sancho I. Une des plus célèbres expéditions d'Al-Mansûr a lieu en 997, c'est celle contre Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle. L'attaque lui est alors suggérée par un noble chrétienRichard Fletcher, Moorish Spain, University of California Press,‎ 2006.. Le 3 juillet 997 une gigantesque armée musulmane quitte Cordoue. En traversant Coria et Viseu l'armée est renforcée par plusieurs comtes chrétiensAndré Clot, L'Espagne musulmane : VIIIe-XIe siècle, Librairie Académique Perrin,‎ 2004. p.165.. Selon Sangil, comme le comte Froila González n'est pas apprécié par les rois du Leon, il fait partie des comtes de Galice partisans de Ibn Abou Amir et d'Al-Mansûr, depuis 987, qui prennent Santiago en 997''La nobleza altomedieval gallega. La familia Froilaz-Traba''. José Luis López Sangil. (En adelante La nobleza...). P. 15.. Le chef musulman leur fait croire qu'il vient uniquement châtier le r)oi Bermude II, en tant que vassal rebelle. Froila González commande un détachement de Portugais''Grandeza e decadencia do reino de Galicia'', Emilio González López, Editorial Galaxia, 1978. p.110.. Les comtes chrétiens ayant aidé à la prise de la ville sont quant à eux généreusement récompensésAndré Clot, L'Espagne musulmane : VIIIe-XIe siècle, Librairie Académique Perrin,‎ 2004. p.165.. Les deux fils de Gonzalo Muñoz, comte de Coimbra, collaborent avec Al-Mansûr entre 997 et 1002. L'attitude de ces deux comtes de zones frontalières visent surtout à renforcer leur propre pouvoir''30. Semana de Estudios Medievales'', Angel J. Martín Duque, Gobierno de Navarra, Departamento de Cultura y Turismo, Institución Príncipe de Viana, 2004. p.139.. Le castelo de Montemor, entre les rivières Douro et Mondego, est pris par les forces d'Al-Mansûr, le 2 décembre 990. Il le fait reconstruire et le donne à son lieutenant, Froila Gonçalves-Froila González. Froila González est expulsé du castelo de Montemor, quand il est repris, en 1017, par ordonnance du roi Alfonso V de León''La nobleza altomedieval gallega. La familia Froilaz-Traba''. José Luis López Sangil. (En adelante La nobleza...). p.15.. Entre 1016 et 1018 disparaissent de la vie politique la reine Elvira Garcia, mère du roi, son frère le comte de Castille Sancho Garcia, les comtes rebelles Garcia Gomez Saldaña-Carrión et Froila Gonzalez, fils du duc de Porto Gonzalo Muñoz, un adversaire acharné du roi''Monasterios cistercienses en la España medieval'', Vv.aa, Santa María la Real. p.96.. Froila González de Traba (960-après 1017) a deux enfants[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.] : : Rodrigo Froilaz, comte de Traba (995-1071), qui suit. : Gonzalo Froilaz, comte de Traba (995-1071), dit el conde, marié à Doña Ilduara N, père de Doña Íñiga González qui se marie à son cousin germain. * * * * * IV. Rodrigo Froilaz, comte de Traba (995-1071), appelé aussi Manido Gutiérrez, est né à Traba (Costa da Morte). Il est contemporain de Vermudo III (1017 –1037), Roi de León. Il meurt à la bataille de Aguademaias, selon Fray Felipe de la Gandara''Nobilario, armas y triunfos de Galicia, hechos heroicos de sus hijos ..., Obra postuma (etc.), Fray Felipe de la Gandara, Julian de Paredes, 1677., Bataille de Pedroso (1071) ???. Il épouse Elvira N, fille de son frère, Gonzalo Froilaz, comte de Traba (995-1071) et Doña Ilduara N. Elle est née à Traba (Costa da Morte). Rodrigo Froilaz, comte de Traba et Elvira N sont les parents de : : Don Froilaz Rodríguez, comte de Traba (1010 - 10??) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Les comtes de Traba au XIe siècle . V. '''Froila Rodríguez, comte de Traba (1010 - 10??)' est né à Traba (Costa da Morte). Nous ne savons rien de sa vie. Il se marie avec Doña Íñiga González, sa cousine germaine[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.], sur laquelle nous ne savons rien non plus. Elle est la sœur de Ilduara de Traba (° 1010), mariée à Remon González, ancêtre de la Casa de Figueroa''Memorial de la Casa de Lemavia'', Fernando López de Prado y López - Salgado, Éditeur Don Fernando Lopez De Prado.. Froilaz Rodríguez, comte de Traba (1010-10??) et Doña Íñiga González sont les parents de : : Don Bermudo Froilaz, comte de Traba (1010-1091), dont on connaît un peu mieux la biographie, même si c'est surtout au XIIe et XIIIe siècles que vivent les membres célèbres de cette famille. Apparemment ils n'ont pas d'autres enfants. * * * * * VI. Bermudo Froilaz, comte de Traba (1030-1091) est aussi seigneur de Trastamare (Bermudo I). Vermudo Froilaz est un noble galicien du XIe siècle, fils de Froila Rodriguez (Froila Roderici) et Eneco Gundisalviz''La nobleza altomedieval gallega. La familia Froilaz-Traba''. José Luis López Sangil. (En adelante La nobleza...). P.15.. Très peu de détails sont connus de lui, en plus d'être un père de Froila Vermudez et grand-père du célèbre Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128), précepteur du roi Alfonso VII de Castille et Leon. Jusqu'au siècle dernier son tombeau est dans le monastère de San Martín de Xuvia. Bermudez Froila est seigneur d'une grande partie de l'actuelle province de La Corogne, à l’exception des biens de l'église à Santiago et Sobrado. Cela comprend des terres au nord de la rivière Támaris o Támara. Cette région appelée Tras-Támara. Bermudo Froilaz est marié en premières noces, en 1043, à Doña Lupa Rodríguez (1025-1071). Son tombeau est dans le monastère de San Martín de Xuvia. Ils sont les parents de : : Froila Bermúdez de Traba (1045-1091), qui suit[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.]. : Doña Lucia Bermúdez de Traba. Bermudo Froilaz se remarie à Doña Guntroda Rodriguez de Aranga, fille du comte Gutierrez Rodriguez de Aranga et Gundesinda, fils de Rodrigo Menéndez duc et propriétaire du château de ArangaTorres Sevilla-Quiñones e León, Margarita Cecilia (1999). Linajes nobiliarios de León y Castilla: Siglos IX-XIII. Salamanca: Junta de Castilla y León, Consejería de Educación y Cultura. 4999. p.314., époux de la condesa Elvira AloítezTorres Sevilla-Quiñones e León, Margarita Cecilia (1999). Linajes nobiliarios de León y Castilla: Siglos IX-XIII. Salamanca: Junta de Castilla y León, Consejería de Educación y Cultura. 4999. p.313 et 315.. Elle est la sœur de Ilduara Gutierrez, mère Elvira de Faro, l'épouse du comte Froila Bermúdez de Traba (1045-1091). C'est du fait de ce mariage que le monastère de Sobrado est hérité par les comtes de Traba. Elle est la descendante de Hermenegildo Alóitez(898-966), magnat galicien. Ils sont peut-être les parents de : : Fortunio Bermúdez (1080-1147) de la Casa de Andrade de los Traba * * * * * VII. Don Froila Bermúdez de Traba (1045-1091) ou Bermúdez de Trasancos, Froila Vermuiz de Trasancos, Froilani Petriz Vermudiz[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe S..]. Il lutte contre les musulmans. Au mois d'août 1086 une armée almorávide attaque le royaume de León. Alfonso VI est contraint de la combattre. Froila Bermúdez de Traba combat à la bataille de Sagrajas (1086). Cet épisode de la Reconquista voit la victoire des armées maures. Il fait don en 1086 de la Villa de Domirón au monastère de San Martín de Xubia, pour remercier Dieu d'être sorti indemne de la bataille contre les Almorávides à la bataille de Sagrajas. En 1088, son fils, Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128) confirme la donation du village de Barcena, par Alfonso VI[http://www.xenealoxiasdoortegal.net/ortegal/traba.htm Traba-Froilaz Xe et XIIIe siècles.]. Le 30 mars 1188, Guntrode Suarez, à Lugo, avec ses fils, vend à Froilaz Bermudo et à sa femme, l'héritage qui lui vient de Vilarvalenti pour le prix de six sous angevinsClergé AHN dossier 1325H / 3.. Froila Bermúdez est mort à Cospeito le 27 février 1091. Il est enterré au monastère de San Martín de Xubia, qu'il connaît bien. Froila Bermúdez de Traba épouse d'abord, en 1163, Elvira Menendes de Faro, fille de Don Menendo Bermudez de Faro, précepteur de Alfonso V, et Ilduara Guterres de Aranga, dont il a cinq enfants : : Gonçalo Froilaz, évêque de Mondoñedo. : Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128), marié deux fois, la première avec Doña Froilaz Urraca, fille de Froila Arias et Ardiu Didaci et le second avec le major "Gontrodo" Rodrigues, fille du comte Rodrigo Muñoz et comtesse Teresa. : Rodrigo Froilaz de Traba (d. Après 1093), élevé à la cour du roi Alfonso VI, Dux, amiral de la côte de Galice au XIIe siècle, Seigneur des Trasancos, Princeps Gallorum Gens, le mari de Guncina Gonçalves, fille de Gonçalo Mendes de Sousa (1120– 1190) et Urraca Sanches. Ils sont les ancêtres de la Familia Mariño. : Visclavara Froilaz, nonne : Elvira Froilaz Froila Bermúdez de Traba épouse en secondes noces Doña Lucia, qui lui donne : : Munia Froilaz, marié à Paio Mendes : Ermesinda Froilaz, l'épouse de Cresconio Muñoz. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Les comtes de Traba au XIIe siècle . VIII. Pedro Froilaz de Traba (c. 1075 – 1128) VIII. Fernando Perez de Traba (1100-1155) ou Fernan Perez de Traba (d. 1155) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Histoire de la Galice Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Reconquista Catégorie:Famille noble espagnole